Miraculous Queen Bee (Chloe x Nathaninel)
by gray.your.clothes
Summary: How will Chloe Bourgeois Will become the bee miraculous holder? By regretting what she has done in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Bourgeois stood outside the most expensive diner in Paris feeling as she normally did: neglected, unloved, and gullible.

Had she really though that her father, the mayor of Paris, would remember their dinner plans? He was always too busy with all sorts of meetings to spend time with her.

She shivered as she felt the rain trickle down her back. It had been raining for about half an hour already, but now it started to downpour. "Ridiculous," Chloe muttered. "Utterly ridiculous." Her driver had left her standing there without an umbrella.

 _I guess I'd better walk home._ Chloe thought. The sidewalks were slowly starting to flood. Every step she took, caused water to splash from the puddles she stepped in. She looked down, in fear that the rain would cause her mascara to run.

She looked at her $4,000 designer suede heels, which were obviously ruined. They were a gift from her father. She had received them the last time her dad forgot about their plans.

He would always make plans for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. And every time he would fail to show up, Chloe would skip that meal, leaving her hungry. On the bright side, her father would always get her a present as an apology. At least she got something out of all of that disappointment.

Chloe stopped right in her tracks at what she saw in front of her. She was looking through the glass door to the Dupain-Cheng bakery where Marinette kissed her father and mother goodnight and went upstairs. She missed Marinette. Of course they saw each other at school daily, but that was different. She and Marinette had been best friends in preschool. They did everything together. Marinette had a perfect family with two loving parents. And that is what separated them. Chloe lost her mother when she was four. She tried to stay positive at her preschool so that she didn't have to talk about it. But one day, she went to Marinette's house for a play date. She talked about her parents and their bakery. She talked about birthday gifts her parents had gotten for her in the past. That's when Chloe became jealous. She was jealous of Marinette's perfect family and perfect life. She stopped talking to her and ignored her completely. She did the same to everyone in her school with lives like Marinette's. And all of that jealousy caused her to become a bully. A mean girl. A real life Regina George. And Chloe regretted it.

Chloe felt a tear roll down her cheek. _Oh no_ , she thought. _I'm crying. Daddy's gonna get so mad at me when he sees me. He hates when my mascara runs. He hates it when I cry. He says I look ugly when I cry._ Chloe threw her heels off and ran, in hope to get home faster. She kept her head down to prevent her mascara running even more. But she couldn't control it. tears flowed down her face as she ran as fast as she could.

 **THUD!**

Chloe had ran right into someone. She had been running so fast that bumping into this person sent her flying and landed her right on her tailbone. She had also made them let go of their umbrella and it blew away in a powerful gust of wind. "Omg I'm so sorry!" Chloe apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it," a familiar voice answered. Chloe looked up only to see Nathaniel, her classmate. She felt her face heat up. She quickly tried to stand up, only to slip and fall face first into a deep puddle. _This is humiliating!_ Chloe thought. she was soaked from head to toe, she wasn't wearing any shoes, and she had mascara all down her face.

Nathaniel laughed. "Let me help you up," he said. Chloe lifted her head up from the puddle to see Nathaniel offer her his hand as his fiery red hair blew in the wind majestically.

She sat up and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet. "What's wrong, Chloe?" Nathaniel asked. _Crap!_ Chloe thought. He _must've seen my mascara._

"I...uh...got stood up by someone I care about," she said.

"What?!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "Who would do that?"

"My father," she mumbled. "But we had dinner plans. I waited for two hours and he never showed up." Chloe couldn't hold it back. She burst into tears. She didn't know if she was crying about her father forgetting about her, seeing how happy Marinette is, or embarrassing herself in front of Nathaniel. For all she knew, it could've been all three.

She suddenly felt Nathaniel wrap his arms around her, making her feel warm and cared for. She hugged him back as she cried on his shoulder.

Chloe didn't know how long she stood there hugging him on the barren sidewalk. But it was long enough for her to realize that she wasn't forgotten.

She let go of Nathaniel and looked into his icy blue eyes. She never really got a chance to see both of them. His left eye is almost always covered by his long red hair.

Chloe felt Nathaniel's hand grab hers. "I'll walk you home," he said. Chloe could feel herself blush.

As they walked, they talked about superheroes, art, school, and other things they enjoyed. Chloe opened up about how often her father stood her up and how he made up for it.

"That's awful!" Nathaniel said. "Why do you agree to do things with him if he never shows up?"

"Because," Chloe hesitated. "I'm too gullible. I thought that this time would be different."

Before she knew it, they had reached her father's hotel. But before Chloe could say thanks, Nathaniel grabbed her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. Chloe felt her entire body stiffen. What was she supposed to do? The only thing she could think to do was to kiss him back. And she did.

But quickly, Nathaniel pushed her away. His face had turned the same shade of red as his hair. He was clearly embarrassed of what he had done. He hastily turned and ran away yelling: "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

Chloe giggled. She liked him. She had known for some time now. She just hadn't known how Nathaniel felt about her. But now she did. He liked her. Even after all of the horrible things she had said and done to not only him, but countless other people. She knew that she needed to change the way she treated people. But that would need to wait until school tomorrow. She needed to apologize to everyone, even if they won't forgive her.

Normally when her father forgot about their plans, she would stomp up the stairs, slam her door, and flop onto her bed to cry. But instead, she skipped up the stairs, gently closed her door, and began to jump on her bed in celebration. "Someone likes me!" she said after a twenty minute dance party. She was now bored. She had thought about how she was going to apologize to everyone and she had memorized every one.

She got off her bed and made her way to her couch to watch some TV. She sat down and reached for the remote when she realized there was a small jewelry box on her coffee table. It was black with a red design painted on. The box was made entirely out of wood and it was small enough to fit in her smallest hand bag.

 _Is this Daddy's apology gift?_ Chloe thought. _If it is, it must be a new brand or something. I've never seen this logo before._

She picked it up and sighed. "I don't need any more gifts," Chloe said, looking at her overflowing dresser and closets. She hoped her father would hear her and take note that all she wanted was to spend time with him. But there was no reply.

Chloe opened the box only to be blinded by a bright yellow light.


	2. Chapter 2

As the bright light dimmed, Chloe opened her eyes. "What was that?" She thought aloud.

"Hello, Chloe," a squeaky high-pitched voice said.

"Who's there?" She asked, looking around her immense room for a hotel intern of some sort. But she was alarmed when a large bee floated in front of her face.

"I'm Pollen! Nice to meet you!" It said to her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Chloe screeched. "IT"S A GIANT BEE!"

"Don't worry, I won't sting you. I'm a kwami and my name is Pollen," She said.

Chloe relaxed a bit. "You're a what?" she asked.

"A kwami. I turn you into a superhero." Pollen explained. "You will be Queen Bee! There is also another girl who will accompany you, Ladybug, and Chat Noir."

"I get to be a superhero? I get to work with Ladybug? I get to be...like her?" Chloe rambled on excitedly.

"Yes!" Said Pollen. "You should transform. Everyone else should be waiting for you at the Eiffel Tower. Just say, 'Transform me!''

"Okay..." Chloe hesitated. "Pollen, transform me!"

There was yet another flash of yellow light. Chloe looked down at her hands. It looked as if she was wearing black, finger-less gloves, but she couldn't feel them. It didn't feel like she was wearing anything. It felt like she was naked. Chloe looked in the mirror. She was wearing a yellow spandex suit with black stripes shaped in an arrow and a mask of the same colors.

She jumped for joy. She was going to be like Ladybug!

Chloe looked down. She was hovering above the ground. She looked in the mirror again to see that she had wings.

She made her way over to her window and she opened it. _Will people see me if I fly to the Eiffel Tower?_ Chloe thought.

She shrugged and flew out the window and into the starry night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch!" Queen Bee said after she crash-landed onto the Eiffel Tower.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said, as they offered her their hand to help her up.

"I'm okay," she replied as she looked up to see that Ladybug had been the one to help her up. She wanted to scream. Her idol was right in front of her!

As Queen Bee stood up and introduced herself to the saviors of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Then she noticed a girl in an orange and white suit standing by them.

"I'm Volpina," the girl said. "I'm your partner." Queen Bee noticed that Volpina had a smile on her face before she began to talk to her. Did she not want to work with her?

The team of superheroes laid down on the cold metal of the Eiffel Tower and talked about what to do in battle while staring at the night sky.

Ladybug had just taught them how to use their weapons when they heard a sickening scream.

"Time to go," Ladybug said, yoyo in hand. "Hope you guys are ready!"

"See ya there!" Chat hollered as he jumped from building to building.

Volpina and Queen Bee stood there, both afraid of fighting so soon.

"Well," Volpina said nervously. "Let's go save Paris!"

Queen Bee sighed. "I'll only screw everything up," She said.

"No you won't. You'll do great!" Volpina encouraged. "Ladybug and Chat Noir need us. We need them. We're a team!"

"You're right," Queen Bee said. "Let's go save Paris."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Queen Bee and Volpina had gotten to the scene of the fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir had done most of the work already. Chat had used his Cataclysm and Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm. It was a laser pointer.

"Queen Bee! Volpina! I need some help!" Ladybug called. The two super heroes rushed over to Ladybug.

"What's wrong?" Volpina asked.

"It's my Lucky Charm," Ladybug said. "I normally can come up with a plan right away, but I can't think of anything!"

Queen Bee carefully observed their surroundings. The super villain, a fence, and the laser pointer.

"I know what to do!" she said. She leaned in close to Ladybug and whispered her plan into her ear.

"Great idea!" Ladybug said as she turned on the laser pointer. Chat was instantly hypnotized by the tiny red dot that was moving on the ground in front of him. He dropped down on his hands and knees and began to swat at it. _So far so good._ Queen Bee thought. Knowing that the plan is working, Ladybug slowly moves the red dot of the laser pointer on the fence. Chat jumped on top of the fence and began to swat at it once again. Ladybug moved it all down the fence until the villain was directly on Chat's left. Ladybug moved the laser pointer so that the red dot was on the villain's head, where the akuma was; in her tiara.

Without knowing, Chat leaped onto her head and knocked the tiara off, causing it to shatter when it hit the ground.

Ladybug opened up her yoyo. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma," She said. "Time to de-evilize!" She swung her yoyo in the black and purple butterfly's direction and caught it in her yoyo. "Gotcha!" She pressed a button on her yoyo, causing it to open. "Bye bye little butterfly." She threw the laser pointer up into the air yelling, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magic of her Lucky Charm returned everything back to normal.

The villain had used their powers on a civilian and had them hanging by their feet from a tree. But now, they were sitting on the ground.

Queen Bee rushed over to them, to make sure they were okay.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on their shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Said a very familiar voice. They turned around and Queen Bee turned beet red. It was Nathaniel! She instantly took her hand away, hoping that he wouldn't fall for the new half of her. If he was going to fall in love with her, it would be as Chloe Bourgeois, not Queen Bee.

"That's good," She said. "You should get home now. It's pretty late." He took her advice and headed home to rest.

After he left, reporters and cameras surrounded the four superheroes, as twenty people all asked them questions at once.

Apparently, Ladybug and Chat Noir could understand them. "This is Queen Bee and this is Volpina," Chat said.

"They are our new teammates." Ladybug continued.

Suddenly, Queen Bee heard a strange beeping noise. "We're about to transform back" Ladybug whispered to the two new superheroes. "This is the part where we leave" They both nodded and took of alongside of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chloe Bourgeois's idols.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe groaned when she heard her alarm clock go off. _I have to deal with the awkwardness of seeing Nathaniel today._ She thought. It had felt amazing to kiss him. She had wanted it to happen for so long. But now, she had to face him at school. After he had kissed her. She was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

She got up and changed into the outfit she had picked out the night before. It had taken her a while to pick it out. A majority of her wardrobe was yellow clothing. Pollen had warned her that wearing yellow from now on would be risky. She couldn't let anyone know that she was a superhero, not even Sabrina. She told Sabrina _everything._ It would be next to impossible to keep something this big from her. But it would have to be done.

After putting on her favorite dress, a pink one overlapped with black lace, she headed over to her vanity. She sat down and picked up a brush and started to brush her long blonde hair. She was so nervous about today that she forgot to swear every time she hurt herself. She then took a hair tie and styled her hair into her signature ponytail. Chloe took out her makeup bag filled with $10,000 worth of makeup and began to put on a thick layer of foundation. She hoped that if she put on more makeup than needed, she would be able to look like a completely different person when wearing makeup. This came in handy during Paris's mayor elections when paparazzi followed her everywhere, trying to get information about her father out of her.

"WHAT'S UP CHLOE?!" Pollen hollered as she popped out from behind the vanity mirror.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Chloe screamed. The shock that Pollen had caused her made Chloe drop her glass foundation bottle. It broke and splattered all over her favorite dress. "Pollen! Look what you've done! I'm going to be late!"

Chloe quickly changed into a pink sweatshirt and grey sweatpants and threw out her dress. She took off the foundation that had only been applied to half of her face and stormed out of the room while Pollen followed.

She didn't have any time to hop into her butler's slow moving limo so she began to run.

By the time she got to school, first period was already over. everyone was gathered in the courtyard, waiting for the bell to ring to tell them that it was time for second period.

All heads turned to look at her, as usual, but today, Chloe didn't want the attention. She scanned the crowd, looking for her BFF, only to realize that she was not there. _Great._ She thought. _I have to spend the entire day looking like this and friendless._ She grabbed her science things out of her bag and began approaching her classmates. It was time for her to apologize. One by one, she gave them personalized, sincere apologies. They all forgave her. Even Adrien forgave her. She didn't need to apologize to Nathaniel. He heard her apologize to their classmates and he winked at her. Chloe knew that her entire face had become bright red, and she didn't care. She only had two more people left: Alya and Marinette.

She made her way over to them, trying to avoid strange looks from her peers. In their defense, they've never seen her like this before. "Marinette, Alya, can I talk to you guys?" Chloe asked. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Sure," said Marinette.

"I, uh, just wanted to say that I...I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I'm sorry for everything. For akumatizing Alya, for bullying you and everyone, for ignoring you since we were kids. For everything. Will you forgive me?" She knew that tears were rolling down her face and to be honest, she didn't give a damn.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alya said. "But this doesn't mean that you continue to do everything you just apologized for." Chloe grinned. She just needed Marinette's forgiveness and then she'd be set. But she did not expect this.

"How could I forgive you, Chloe?" Marinette cried. "After years of bullying and teasing, what made you think that pretending to be sorry would make me forgive you? I'll never forgive you Chloe. Even if you are a changed person, I wouldn't forgive you. You've gone out of your way to make my life miserable. Why would I believe that you'd change out of nowhere?"

Chloe was shocked. She had expected for her to understand. She did have a point though. She should have changed her ways before apologizing to Marinette. She walked away glumly. But smiled when she reminded herself that she had gotten everyone else's forgiveness.

She spotted Nathaniel and headed over in his direction.

"Last apology didn't go too well?" He asked.

"Not at all," Chloe replied. "But at least I did it. I changed."

Nathaniel grabbed her hand, which caused Chloe's entire body to stiffen. She rested her head on his shoulder and at that moment, the second period bell rang. They began to walk to science class together.

"Hey Chlo," Nathaniel said. "Did you do something different with your makeup? New eye shadow?"

"I'm not wearing any makeup, actually," Chloe said, scared of his reaction.

"You should wear less makeup. It suits you." he said. "You look really pretty today."

Before Chloe could thank him, he had walked away to go to his seat. She too went to her seat. She sat down and smiled to herself. Nathaniel thought she was pretty _without_ makeup! Chloe has been wearing makeup since she was six years old. She was taught that when out in public, she was to have a full face of makeup or she would be made fun of by the paparazzi. She was taught that she was prettier with makeup and she would cake her face with it to feel pretty. But Nathaniel thought that she was prettiest _WITHOUT_ makeup! Maybe her father was wrong. About everything. Chloe decided that from this moment on, she would do what makes her happy, not her father. And what makes her happy is being herself, being with Nathaniel, and fighting alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir as Queen Bee.


End file.
